Herrerasaurus
Herrerasaurus is a genus of theropod dinosaur that originated from Late Triassic South America. History Herrerasaurus was one of the species which InGen had planned to feature at the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. At least four Herrerasaurus were created by InGen inside their compound on Isla Sorna and shipped to Isla Nublar where they lived in their own paddock, but the animal was never seen on-screen. On the map, Herrerasaurus' enclosure is located at the far northwestern end of the island where the tourist route does not connect. This population went extinct between the 1993 incident and the 1994 cleanup. InGen did, however, save 60% of its genome. The species appears to have been present in Jurassic World and as of 2018, it has been revealed that the Herrerasaurus population was the victim of an unconfirmed form of cruelty.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/images/posters/cruelty.jpg It is unknown if there are any surviving populations.https://twitter.com/Jack_Ewins/status/1052300874163376129 Description |caption_align=center |image1 = HerreraAlpine.png |caption1 = ALPINE |image2 = HerreraCoastal.png |caption2 = COASTAL |image3 = HerreraArid.png |caption3 = ARID |image4 = HerreraSteppe.png |caption4 = STEPPE |image5= HerreraWoodland.png |caption5= WOODLAND }} Herrerasaurus is a relatively medium sized, stocky and powerfully built carnivore. It seems to hunt in a similar manner to the raptors, leaping on small prey such as ornithomimids. Paleontology One of the earliest dinosaurs known, Herrerasaurus was also one of the largest carnivorous dinosaurs of its formation, measuring 6 m (20 ft.) in length and weighing almost 800 pounds. Despite its size though, it was dwarfed by large rauisuchians, land-dwelling relatives of the crocodiles, which were the apex predators. Herrerasaurus is a primitive animal compared to later dinosaurs and, despite similarities, it may not a theropod. Instead, it and its kind, the Herrerasauridae, are basal saurischians and may have been the start of both theropod and sauropod lineages. All Herrerasauridae have so far been found in North and South America, however, the relationship these dinosaurs have with others is a mystery. Herrerasaurus already displayed some traits and features which would be seen in later dinosaurs, such as the pubic bone in the pelvis pointing backward, as seen in dinosaurs and birds. Its long narrow skull had a flexible joint in the lower jaw, so it could slide back and forth to deliver a grasping bite. This trait is unique among dinosaurs but can be found in some types of lizards. Herrerasaurus was found by accident by an Andean goat farmer named Victorino Herrera, who saw the bones jutting out from an outcrop and reported it to paleontologists. The dinosaur was named in his honor. Later studies of this outcrop, the Ischigualasto Formation, later yielded a diverse array of animals including another far more basal dinosaur, Eoraptor. Trivia *''Herrerasaurus'' is the first dinosaur from the Triassic period to be featured in the game. As such, it is the oldest species of dinosaur in the game so far. *Although referenced in the first Jurassic Park film, there is no evidence of the mosquitoes necessary for DNA extraction having lived during the Triassic. The oldest known mosquitoes encased in amber have been dated to the Late Cretaceous. *This dinosaur was first introduced in Jurassic Park the game sporting a red and yellow and white coloring Gallery JWEHerrerasaurus.jpg References Further reading External links {{WP|Herrerasaurus} Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:Isla Tacano Unlock Category:Carnivore Pack